


Something More To Believe In

by donamorte



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned violence and child abuse, Other, Season 3, basically how I want season 3 to go like regarding Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donamorte/pseuds/donamorte
Summary: This time, when she looked around, she wasn’t in the echo. The ground was soft and scratchy at the same time. At her left, water crashed down on the ground. Beach, she remembered. It was cold and dark, but the sky was lighting up with a storm. Upside down. She had looked for Billy and he led her there.





	Something More To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Another ficlet. This time I was wondering about season 3 and how the party could figure out a way to save Billy. It had to be by Eleven's point of view which was actually really fun to write. If anything like this happen in s3 I'll be very happy. Hope you enjoy it and this doesn't turn into a fix-it fic.

Eleven kneeled in front of the open freezers, their sound provided the static she needed. Everyone else were there too. Jim, Mike, Max, Lucas, Will, Dustin, Erika, Steve, Jonathan, Nancy and Steve’s friends Robin. It had been a while since she had to make the connection in front of so many people. They made her nervous. 

“Are you ready?” Jim asked her. 

The girl nodded and tied the flag around her eyes. With the dark she could focus better on the static. It became louder and louder until she couldn’t hear it anymore. But this time, when she looked around, she wasn’t in the echo. The ground was soft and scratchy at the same time. At her left, water crashed down on the ground. Beach, she remembered. It was cold and dark, but the sky was lighting up with a storm. Upside down. She had looked for Billy and he led her there. It had been different with Will, she saw him, never there. 

She heard a noise and turned around to see a little boy running, he was wet and full of sand, but he was laughing. There was a woman with him, they had the same curly blond hair. “Mama”, she said, both in her head and physically. She put her arm around him and walked away. They were happy. “Billy?” She tried to follow them but everything dissipated. 

She was in a house now. The boy was a little older now, he was laid on the floor, reading. El smiled, she’d had done that many times. A man walked in on him and everything went darker and colder. The kid got up immediatly. He held the boy’s arm strongly and screamed at him. “Papa”. He raised his arm high, Eleven could see the fear in the boy’s eye right before he was hit. “Don’t hurt him!” She screamed and ran to him, but he vanished again. 

Now she was at the school. Not like the one her friends went to, the one she would soon go, it was a different one. The boy was older, now he looked more like the Billy she knew, Max’s brother. She followed him into a room where he ran into someone’s arms. It was a boy with short dark hair like Mike’s. Billy held his hand and squeezed it softly, they smiled at each other. Eleven understood. “Lover”. 

The vision changed again. Billy’s papa, father, was screaming again. Billy yelled: “You can’t make me go!” His father hit him. Another change. They were at Will’s now, Billy was leaning down, hitting someone. He looked like his father. “Stop! STOP!” She begged him. When he suddently stopped, she saw that he was beating himself. 

It all disappeared around her and Billy. They were in the echo now. He was on his knees, crying, looking at his hands. Black veins covered his body. He was trying to fight, but the thing inside him hurt. He was so scared, so alone. El could feel it. She was once alone and scared too, running away from her papa and everyone who wanted to hurt her, but she found Mike and Jim.

She kneeled down next to him. “Billy?” she tried. He looked up like he was surprised and she thought she had reached him, but he was looking past her. Behind her, someone else approached and kneeled down next to him. “Steve?” She didn’t understand how he could be there. Steve didn’t seem to notice her. He held Billy’s hand and squeezed it softly. Lover. Someone else came, it was Max. She kneeled down and put her arm around him. Family. 

She pulled the cloth out of her eyes and she could feel her nose bleeding. Everyone was staring at her. 

“What did you see in there, kid?” Jim asked. Eleven didn’t know how to explain, she’d never seen anything like that before. 

“Everything. It showed me… He is afraid. ”

“That thing is afraid?!” Dustin said. Max elbowed him. 

“But where is he? How do we stop him?” asked Lucas. 

El looked at Max then at Steve, her eyes lingered on him. 

“He showed me what to do. He is fighting, but he needs help.” 

“Why did you say my name?” Steve asked her. He seemed afraid too.

“You help him. You and Max. You bring him back.”

Steve laughed in disbelief. 

“Me? He hates my guts!” Eleven shook her head. 

“Lover.” she affirmed, looking him in the eyes and she knew he understood it too.


End file.
